


we're so good at denying everything

by LearaBribage



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, If Heartbreak Ain't Your Thing Don't Read This, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: It’s just that they reached out to each other in a time when they weren’t capable of accepting that they had become greatly diminished versions of themselves.





	we're so good at denying everything

Ultimately, he had tried. Again and again to salvage this… whatever it was that they had. It appeared that the stars were not to be defied so easily. They had started it in secret, after all. It started unhealthy, with her not fully moving on from Marius, and with him still trying to come to terms with his friends’ untimely deaths. Anyone would have looked at their situation, and thought, 'Perhaps it was best not to have been communed at all?’

It wasn’t that she didn’t try to help. It’s just that they reached out to each other in a time when they weren’t capable of accepting that they had become greatly diminished versions of themselves. So they broke each other rather fiercely.

He didn’t think that they both regretted it, however. They have shared many a kiss and many a night draped in the arms of each other – and it felt… liberating. It was only now that he realised that whatever they had was blinding. Or it had become that, at least. Because once they’ve had their fill of each other, they became quite happy for a while after until days pass, something in their lives come up, and it doesn’t go the way they want it to, and then they act quite terribly to one another.

It’s been three years of this now. One would think that would have at least been weathered to become smoother, but it didn’t. It just got worse and worse every year. When they weren’t kissing, they were fighting. When they didn’t want to kiss, they were fucking. Nothing was spoken, only acted upon. Perhaps, that was why it would have eventually come to this.

He eyed her beside him, sun-graced skin shimmering after they have had sex for the sixth time that day. Her dark tresses were spread about becomingly across her back, and he frowned. Enjolras knew that he still loved her… deeply. But they just weren’t… good for each other right now. It has been for some time now, if they admitted it.

He draped his arm around her waist, and though she welcomed it, she didn’t move closer to him right away. Sighing, Enjolras caressed her thighs until she breathed deeply. He parted her legs, and drew little circles around her folds as she whimpered. ’Enjolras,’ she pleaded, the viridescence in her eyes capturing his attention, but he continued to tease her, edging around her wet heat, but not going in.

It wasn’t until she flicked a tongue and nibbled on his ear softly that he did give in and inserted two fingers inside her folds. She moaned loudly, as she always does, and with his other hand, he squeezed her breasts. When he kept pulling in and out of her repeatedly, however, she growled and took his hand away to climb over him and suck on his dick. He felt himself grow faint as she bobbed her mouth again and again until he felt a certain amount of pre-cum flow and lighten his tip.

She rose above him, and he nodded, holding her legs on his sides as she slowly guided him inside her loosened and wet walls. When they finally met, they gasped, and thrusted against each other. Enjolras sat up and grabbed her hips, aiming to pound harder and deeper within her. Éponine kept moaning his name, as he hit her sensitive spot again and again. Their bed creaked with the intensity of their meeting.

She still wasn’t releasing, however, so Enjolras snuck a finger between them and drew maddening circles on her clit. It made Éponine shiver and roll her eyes to the ceiling, nearing her climax. He thrust more quickly this time, feeling the frustration that came with the delay of finally finishing. His attempts were rewarded, and soon enough, they both gasped with relief.

Enjolras held her close still as they relaxed and lowered themselves upon the bed. He didn’t remove himself inside of her yet, though, and neither did she. Things just felt a little better when they were within each other. He pressed a kiss upon her tresses, but she didn’t look up. He sighed, worn out not just because of the sex, but what they have become to each other.

Éponine moved closer to his chin before eyeing him. He stared back at her, trying not to look so forlorn, but she knew it, anyway. She reached up for his face, and neared her lips with his before kissing him. It felt like… nothing. Not even hurt. Or arousal, even when they’ve had sex so many times this day. Whatever passion they had before already dimmed.

She knew it, especially when he tried to kiss back, but stopped in the middle. Éponine didn’t take it against him, though, because she still laid her head on his chest after that.

They were just so lost and tired. Of each other. And they didn’t know how to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my dearest friend decembersiris with an "Empty Kiss" for Enjonine. So yeah. I broke my own heart too. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Title came from "Happy" by Kat Frankie. Good shite.


End file.
